blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Centralfiction
BlazBlue: Centralfiction is the fourth game in the BlazBlue series. Information Act I: Phantom of Labyrinth Ragna and the others were in the Union of Hierarchical Cities, called "Ikaruga". They were rebelling against the ruler "Imperator" by their own reason. As an answer for the consequences, mankind all over the world were decomposed into "Seithr". While the power inside Ragna was forcibly provoked to be out of control by the Imperator. Thereafter, the Imperator has vanished somewhere, leaving the huge black sphere called the "Embryo". And Ragna was lost, after he transformed into his internal existence, the "Black Beast". However... Ragna was still alive. When he gained consciousness at the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi", the power of the Black Beast was sedated. Moreover, he was still himself though, he lost all of his memory. Act II: Nightmare Memory And then, they arrived at the "Reality" or otherwise called "another figment". Same time, same place, but in the different causality chain. It is the realm that their desires come true. Or, it is the conclusion that the way it should be. The world expedient. The figment. Though that can be called the "reality", if they don't know what are they stand on. Unfortunately―or maybe not―they finally found it. "The phantom", she used be called "Nine the Magus", finally appeared and stood in front of them, the person who touched the edge of truth. The interplay of lights and sparkle. But they never reached. Nine said, with coldly toned, "Before the Day of Reckoning, the Imperator..... No― Izanami must be defeated. By your hands." And then, the figment was ended with the beginning of another figment. The truth is still far beyond. Act III: The Replacement Blue "Now time to rebel against the end." Gameplay General changes *When Overdrive is active, its duration is shown under the Burst Gauge in the form of a countdown timer (which counts seconds and split-seconds). *When a character takes damage, his/her portrait near the health bar shakes. *When the first round (in-game called Rebel) begins, character's emblem appears at each character side when the phrase "The Wheel of Fate is Turning" shows. *Arcade Mode stories are now separated into 3 acts. *When a character is close to entering Active Flow, there's a purple pink circle that surrounds the Overdrive Gauge. New game mechanics *Exceed Accel: A special type of Distortion Drive, which is executed by pressing A+B+C+D in Overdrive or holding A+B+C+D after Overdrive is activated. It begins with the character performing a specific attack in their moveset, and once it connects the rest of the background shatters away into the Overdrive background effect when the attack is performed. It dishes large damage, but immediately ends Overdrive. *Active Flow: A new mechanic, which acts as the opposite of Negative Penalty status. A character that fights aggressively goes into an Active Flow, which boosts damage and recovery of the Burst Gauge. Active Flow also increases damage of Exceed Accel (and may add extra effects and animations for certain characters). When a character enters Active Flow, their emblem on the health bar becomes purple pink. Playable characters Returning playable cast *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Nu -No.13- *Mu -No.12- *Izayoi *Kagura Mutsuki *Yūki Terumi *Kokonoe *Lambda -No.11- *Celica A. Mercury New playable characters *Hibiki Kohaku *Naoto Kurogane *Nine the Phantom Released on December 3, 2015 for Arcades (Boss of Act I) *Hades Izanami Released on January 28, 2016 for Arcades (Boss of Act II) Battle themes Gallery Images Blazblue centralfiction arcadeposter.png|Act I Arcade Poster BlazBlue Centralfiction (Arcade Poster).jpg|Act II Arcade Poster Ss com 1.jpg|Character Select Screen BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 1).png|PV Nine's appearance BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 2).png|PV Nine's appearance BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 3).png|PV Hibiki Kohaku BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 4).png|PV Naoto Kurogane BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 5).png|PV Jin vs Ragna BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 6).png|PV Rachel Videos BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video 「BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION」オープニング映像|Act 1 Arcade Opening 「BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION」Act2予告映像|Act 2 Teaser 「BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION」Act2 オープニング映像|Act 2 Arcade Opening BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION「ナイン＝ザ＝ファントム」紹介映像|Announcement of Konoe A. Mercury BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION「冥王・イザナミ」紹介映像 |Announcement of Hades Izanami Trivia * This is the first time that the Arcade version has three parts rather than one. References Navigation ru:BlazBlue: Central Fiction Category:Games